


For Us

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cabin trip, Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Alex prepares a getaway trip to a cabin in Colorado during the winter holidays with Kelly. During which she plans on taking her relationship a small step further.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Made from a prompt by Agent-Dansen in the Dansen Thirst Squad

Alex planned out their escape from the winter holidays, after the months leading up to the latest troubles, they both needed a moment to retreat and recover and a traditional holiday would not afford them the opportunity. After placating Kara and Eliza with an early christmas dinner and gift exchange, they both leave National City. 

Alex picked a location, deep into the Rocky Mountains, in Colorado. A small cabin with an amazing view of the surrounding mountains. Kelly drives for the first half, following the itinerary that Alex traced for her, she falls asleep when Alex takes over about an hour before they get to Denver; the drive is a little longer than she expects as snow falls makes driving around a little harder.

They go a little past Estes Park and find their reserved spot, nestled deep in a nook of the rocky mountains. They get out of the car, carrying their suitcases, they walk arm in arm to the door, jumping about as they try to catch snowflakes with their tongue. 

Kelly watches the snow fall around them, each of the small flakes dances in the air in an entrancing fashion and she stares in awe of the multitude of little dances happening in the light wind around. 

Alex finally unlocks the door after fiddling with the various keys that she got from her postal box. She opens the door and take their suitcases in, letting Kelly stare off into the slowly growing snow fall outside. She turns on the electricity, the lights and inspects the cabin. 

The whole thing is made from wood, there’s very little wiring, a few lights and a basic functioning kitchen are the only electronics available. There’s a flight of steps that leads to a second floor where there’s a bedroom with a view, there’s a fireplace with a thick, fluffy rug on the floor right in front of it, there’s a comfortable-looking couch with a bucket and two bottles of champagne, waiting for them. 

Alex plus in their laptop into the one outlet she finds and hides them beneath one couch, for when they want to watch something or other. She can hear Kelly come into the cabin, the door closing behind her. After the rustling of her winter coat being removed, there’s a sharp gasp. That draws Alex’s attention, and she joins her beloved’s side. 

Kelly is staring, wide eyed, at the fireplace. “There’s a fireplace!?” she leans toward Alex and smack her arms repeatedly. “Alex? There’s a fireplace! I never had a fireplace, I always wanted a fireplace!” She bounces. Her smile becomes akin to a child’s smile on christmas morning. “Alex, can you build me a fire? Please?” she joins her hand, begging in a soft voice. 

The sight of Kelly so happy, so excited at something like this is pure magic and Alex doesn’t need one more word to convince her that it’ll be worth it. She shed her winter coat and grabs her red and black flannel shirt, puts on gloves and her winter hat. “I’ll get some wood from the shed out back.” 

Kelly watches her leave the cabin and her heart swells with a spicy warmth, she doesn’t follow, not until she hears Alex chopping wood outside. She peeks out and see Alex stacking a bit of firewood on a small sleigh after she cuts a log. 

It’s quite a spectacle, watching Alex uses her strength and power to chop wood, bringing the axe down with her whole body, listening to the shout and grunt she normally reserves for times of crisis, but in such a peaceful context. The noise she makes echoes around the cabin and each log split send shivers down Kelly’s spine. 

Alex comes back with a big stack of wood having no intention of letting the fire go out for just a single moment for the foreseeable future. 

“You’re really doing it! You’re building me a fire!” Kelly claps her hand and bounces, her smile brightening the room more than the hearth fire ever could, at least in Alex’s eyes. 

Alex doesn’t feel the need to speak, she brings the small sleigh inside of the cabin and places it next to the fireplace; she stacks the wood, places a few pieces of newspaper beneath and uses the lighter provided to start the fire. She uses the poker to make sure the flame catches. 

Kelly kneels next to the fire and warms her hands with the fire, transfixed by the flame dancing right in front of her. Wonderment dances along the firelight in her eyes. 

Alex leaves the fireside for just a moment, letting Kelly have the moment to herself while she slips into her PJs, though she keeps the flannel button up, hoping to keep a bit of the lumberjill magic going on. 

She mixes them each a mug of hot chocolate and brings the two mugs to the fireplace, turning off the electric light on her way there. “I’m falling in love all over again right now.” she sits next to Kelly and gives her the steaming mug. 

Kelly takes the mug between her hands and immediately set it aside, she does the same with Alex’s mug, prying it from her hands. “I am  _ so in love _ with you” she kisses her, soft and gentle. “I know the fire isn’t much, but I never got the chance to have this before in my life and I’ll never forget this.” 

Alex kisses her back, drawing her close into her arms, pulling Kelly onto her lap. “Just us.” 

Kelly grabs at the collar of the shirt and removes it from Alex, throwing it off of the rug. She doesn’t stop there, tugging at the shirt beneath. “Too hot for clothes.” 

Alex makes a quick dash for the bed, bringing blankets and pillows while Kelly gets rid of her own clothes. She makes them into a pile, upon which Kelly rests her back and her head. She throws another log into the fire, enduring the sting the embers leaves on her body. 

Kelly’s skin is hot to the touch, exposed to the warmth of fire, to the heat rising her her body. 

Alex kisses every inch of Kelly, worships every expanse of supple, dark skin. Lingering between her legs long enough to draw her names from her lips once, before continuing her pilgrimage down her legs. 

Kelly lets it happen, she let the fire heat her up; she lets her pleasure rise and fall without fighting it. She knows they have the whole night just for them, to share their love. For Alex, she can wait. 

* * *

They sleep on the rug, naked, clinging to each other under a soft blanket. The fire is still going in the hearth and the warm glow it cast through the room is enough to make waking up early pleasant. When the morning comes, the lights are dimmed by the clouds and the snow, the wind whistles through the nearby trees and through the nooks of the surrounding Rockies. Through it all, at the edge of their sense, they both hear a scratching at the door. 

Kelly rises from the rug, wrapping the blanket around her body, it drags behind her like the trail behind a wedding dress. The almost prophetic sight of it makes Alex almost regret not getting a ring already. 

Alex watches from the rug, a knowing smile growing on her lips. 

Before Kelly, in the snow, is a small puppy with brown curly fur, a small medal that spells ‘george’ on his collar. The leash goes from the collar to the handle of a bag of food, too heavy for him to move. A few bags beside him contain toys and toiletries for him. 

Kelly drag the bunch of bags inside and picks up the dog from the ground. “Oh my god!” as soon as the dog is in her arm, he licks at her chin and face. “Alex!” 

“Look like Santa found someone on his nice list around here.” Alex watches Kelly get excited like a kid again. 

“Can we keep him!?” Kelly asks, big eyes wide and pleading smile. 

Alex laughs, she lounges on the rug and watch Kelly deal with the over-excited puppy for a moment. She wonders briefly if it’s Kara or J’onn who delivered him. “George is your Christmas gift. The trip to the Cabin was mine.” 

Kelly returns to the rug with the puppy, freeing him from the leash, watching him sniff around and flops down right on the pile of blankets and pillows. 

Alex in the meantime, gathers their clothes, so they can play with their puppy with no awkward moment. “I hope you don’t mind the bit of company?” 

“I guess you’ll have to wait for me to show you just how much I love you for getting us a puppy.” Kelly kisses her on the cheek. “I want this to be our thing, it’s our trip, our dog.  _ Us _ .” 

“I know it’d be too fast, but…” Alex points to the door “...you walking to the door with the sheets around you? Kinda looked like a wedding gown.” Alex shrugs and smiles. “I’m hoping for a lot more of Us.”


End file.
